The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-298-1 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 91-148-3 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Baluran (unpatented) and Kerinci (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,031).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 has flowers colored deep pink of Red Group 55A while xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 has paler colored flowers of Red-Purple Group 57D and xe2x80x98Kerincixe2x80x99 has flowers between Pink Groups 66C and 66D.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 is taller at 18 cm than xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 at 16 cm and xe2x80x98Kerincixe2x80x99 at 14 cm.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 has larger flowers at 16 mm in diameter while xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerincixe2x80x99 each have flowers of 14 mm in diameter.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 has larger leaves (9 to 10 cm long) than each of xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerincixe2x80x99 (8 to 9 cm long).
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 has a cyme inflorescence while xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerincixe2x80x99 each have a compound umbel type of inflorescence.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Antique Pinkxe2x80x99 has thicker stronger primary and secondary peduncles than each of xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Kerincixe2x80x99.